1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reconstruction filtering.
2. Background Art
In practice, the output of a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) needs to be band-limited to prevent aliasing. For this reason, a low-pass filter, called reconstruction filter, is typically used at the output of the DAC in order to reduce unwanted images of the information signal.
Conventional reconstruction filtering solutions have a number of drawbacks, including being inherently non-linear, using many active elements, and being difficult to reconfigure. These drawbacks make conventional solutions unsuitable for use in multi-band multi-mode wireless transmitters, for example, which require reconstruction filters with high bandwidth programmability and reconfigurability. In addition, conventional solutions are high in cost, power consumption, and area requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved reconstruction filtering solutions.